L'Autre
by Yami-Rose Aka
Summary: Un jour, Kusuriuri, alors simple apothicaire, a fait une rencontre qui a changé sa vie pour toujours... pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. FINISH.
1. Une mauvaise journée

Disclaimer : Personne ne m'appartient et encore moins Kusuriuri.

C'est ma première fic Mononoke. J'adore cette série. J'adore ce personnage et j'ai eu envie d'écrire dessus. J'espère que c'est bien, en tous cas, j'aime beaucoup !

J'ai eu envie d'imaginer comment Kusuriuri et son double ont pu se rencontrer et ça a donné ça.

Enjoy !

* * *

Un kimono large bleu, décoré de motifs verts, jaune, rouge, violet, tenu par une large ceinture jaune et rouge formant un gros nœud dans le dos. De longs cheveux blonds cendrés, attachés par des anneaux bleus sur la gauche, retenus tant bien que mal par un foulard violet. Un collier de pierres rouges et un gros pendentif doré tombant sur le torse. Une énorme armoire à pharmacie sur le dos, décoré d'un œil.

Leur regard se posait sur lui, intrigué, tandis qu'il marchait. C'était jour de marché. La rue était pleine de monde. Surtout des femmes et des enfants, venu faire des courses.

Des clients potentiels.

Il posa la boite contenant ses précieux remèdes et s'assit contre un mur. Ils continuaient de le regarder, curieux de son accoutrement multicolore mais aucun ne s'arrêtaient.

Mauvaise journée.

Il faisait beau.

Il ne vendrait rien aujourd'hui.

Les gens n'avaient besoin de rien, quand il faisait beau.

Il soupira et décida de rester ici, malgré tout. Il avait marché toute la journée et avait besoin de se reposer un peu.

* * *

La rue se vidait peu à peu, au fur et à mesure que la journée se déroulait. Les gens passaient, tout à leur vie et ignorant la sienne.

Ce soir, il devrait dormir dehors, faute d'acheteurs. Peu importe. Il avait l'habitude. C'était les aléas du métier mais il aimait cette vie. Il aimait cette liberté. Il allait où il voulait, quand il le voulait. Personne pour le retenir, personne pour l'attendre.

Pas comme ces gens, prisonniers de leur propre vie.

Mais par moment, il les enviait. Par moment, il se disait que ça serait doux d'exister dans les yeux et les pensées de quelqu'un. Par moment, seulement.

Les marchands commençaient à remballer leurs marchandises non vendues. Le ciel commençait à rosir. Il se leva et reprit sa boite sur son dos avant d'aller voir l'un des marchands, qui l'interpella jovialement.

\- Hé ! Le marchand de remède, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Le marchand de fruits et légume le jaugea rapidement d'un œil déconcerté et amusé, qui le fit sourire légèrement. Il aimait provoquer la surprise. La surprise, ça fait vendre.

\- J'aimerais acheter quelques pommes.

L'homme eut l'air à nouveau surpris, à sa manière de parler. Si calme, avec détachement, presque comme si il n'était pas concerné, mais avec une pointe de malice.

\- Bien sûr.

Il saisit un sac et mit des pommes dedans, tout en poursuivant la conversation.

\- Vous n'avez pas vendu grand chose, aujourd'hui, on dirait.

\- Non. Il faisait trop beau.

\- Je vois.

Le marchand annonça le prix, en posant le sac devant l'apothicaire. Celui-ci ancra son regard dans celui du marchand.

\- Ces pommes sont restées sous le soleil toute la journée, peut-être pourriez-vous... me faire un prix ?

L'intérêt de ce regard perçant, ajouter à ce sourire étrange, en décalage avec le presque désintérêt dans sa manière de s'exprimer, mit l'homme mal à l'aise.

\- Oui... oui, bien sûr. Je vous le fait à moitié prix.

Sans rien ajouté, le marchand de remède paya et prit le sac avant de s'éloigner tranquillement, au soulagement de l'homme, quand quelqu'un traversa la rue en courant.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Qui ça ?

\- Le marchand de remède ! On m'a dit qu'il y avait un marchand de remède dans la rue !

\- Oui, il est...

La personne le rattrapa en courant et il se retourna vers elle. La journée n'était peut-être pas totalement perdue.

\- Monsieur le marchand de remède ! Monsieur le marchand de remède ! Aidez-moi, je vous en prie !

C'était une jeune fille, à l'air affolée. Cheveux noirs coiffés modestement, aussi modeste que son kimono.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

\- C'est ma grand-mère ! Elle est brusquement tombée malade cet après-midi... et le médecin dit qu'il ne peut rien faire pour elle !

\- Que pourrais-je faire de plus ? Je ne suis qu'un marchand de remède...

\- Mais il dit qu'elle va... je vous en prie... venez au moins la voir !

Il la regarda sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Elle le supplia du regard, presque en larme. Il ne s'intéressait pas beaucoup aux gens en général, ce qui était un peu paradoxal pour un marchand il faut l'avouer, mais la peine de cette jeune fille le toucha.

\- Très bien.

\- Merci ! merci !

* * *

Il s'arrêta en franchissant le seuil et eut la fugace impression d'une présence derrière lui. Regardant vivement derrière lui, il ne vit que la nuit et son rideau sombre qui tombait sur la ville désormais déserte.

\- Monsieur l'apothicaire ! Faites vite, je vous en prie... ma grand-mère...

Oubliant ça, il entra dans la maison. Elle était plutôt modeste, mais bien tenue. Un poêle à bois, allumé malgré la douceur du temps, se trouvait dans un coin. Au milieu de la pièce principale, une vieille femme était allongée dans un lit. Le teint pâle, fiévreux et la respiration difficile. Une autre femme d'une trentaine d'année se tenait près d'elle, l'air inquiète.

\- Tu l'as trouvé, Miya ?

\- Oui, Mère ! Le voici !

Il la salua de la tête et le regard de la femme trahit l'effet que sa tenue provoquait sur tout ceux qui le voyait pour la première fois mais il eut la décence de ne pas sourire, vu la situation. Posant sa boite à pharmacie, il s'agenouilla près de la vieille femme et lui toucha le front. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et le regarda, sans vraiment le voir.

\- Tout va bien, grand-mère. C'est un apothicaire, il va te soigner !

La jeune fille se tenait à côté de lui, attendant visiblement un miracle qu'il doutait de pouvoir accomplir... mais il ferait son maximum pour la sauver. Ou pour soulager ses souffrances...

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Le... le serpent...

\- Le docteur a dit... qu'elle avait été empoisonné.

La mère porta sa main à son visage et retint dignement sa peine, en disant ses mots.

\- Il a dit que le poison était trop violent et que rien ne pourrait...

\- J'ai des remèdes contre les poisons de tout genre...

\- Tu entends ça, grand-mère ? Tu vas guérir !

\- Mais je ne peux vous assurer qu'ils seront efficaces.

\- Essayez quand même, s'il vous plait. Je vous paierais ce qu'il faudra.

\- Très bien.

Il ouvrit le tiroir du bas et sortit sans hésiter une petite feuille pliée en quatre, contenant une poudre efficace contre le venin de serpent.

\- Diluer ceci dans l'eau et faites-lui boire.

La jeune fille disparue aussitôt dans une autre pièce et revint avec un godet d'eau, auquel elle ajouta la poudre. S'approchant de sa grand-mère malade, elle l'aida à redresser la tête et lui fit boire le remède.

\- Ca va aller, grand-mère... tu vas guérir, tu vas voir !

\- Non... il ne veut pas... que je guérisse...

La mère eut une expression bizarre et détourna le regard, soudain effrayé.

\- Qui ça, grand-mère ? De qui tu parles ?

\- Le serpent... le serpent...

\- Elle... délire. Tu ferais mieux de la laisser se reposer, Miya...

L'apothicaire regarda la mère et la vieille femme. Elles semblaient terrifiées mais la vieille femme avait l'air résigné. Comme si elle savait qu'elle allait mourir. Comme si elle s'y attendait depuis longtemps.

\- Vous devriez partir...

Son regard se fit alors lucide et fixa Kusuriuri. Le regard de la vieille femme s'écarquilla, comme si elle voyait quelque chose d'horrible et provoqua un frisson dans le dos de Kusuriuri. Même Miya sembla effrayée, bien que n'étant pas la cible de ce regard.

\- Tant qu'il vous le permet...

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- Il ne vous laissera pas... interférer...

\- Elle délire. C'est tout... elle...

\- Non. Ce que j'ai fais... mon dieu, ce que j'ai fais... il ne me le pardonnera jamais... à personne...

Kusuriuri se figea, en entendant un sifflement à son oreille et la présence qu'il avait cru ressentir en entrant dans la maison réapparu. Toujours invisible mais bien réelle. Sa respiration se fit difficile tandis que quelque chose de froid et lourd s'enroulait autour de son cou. De la sueur lui coula dans le dos et sur le visage. La porte de la maison claqua soudain, sans que personne ne l'ait touché, faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

\- Trop tard...

* * *

A suivre...

Qu'en pensez-vous ?


	2. Mononoke

La vieille femme continuait de fixer ce qu'il ne pouvait voir et la mère baissa les yeux, en serrant les poings. La jeune fille s'éloigna, jetant des regards affolés à tout le monde et autour d'elle.

\- C'est quoi, ça ? Ce sifflement ? D'où il vient ?

L'apothicaire trembla. Des sueurs froides l'envahissaient peu à peu et la peau du serpent invisible continuait de glisser sur la sienne - à travers ses vêtements -, sans serrer mais avec une force qu'il devinait puissante. Gardant son sang froid, Kusuriuri ouvrit le haut de sa boite et prit le coffret qu'il contenait. Le posant sur ses genoux, il l'ouvrit lentement et regarda l'épée, logée dans son fourreau, qui reposait à l'intérieur.

Sertie de pierres vertes et oranges, le corps rouge et encadrée d'or, la garde surmontée d'une tête de singe aux cheveux blancs et d'un grelot. Transmise dans sa famille, de père en fils, depuis toujours. Tellement vieille qu'elle ne pouvait être dégainée.

Inutile.

Mais son intuition lui disait de la prendre. Ce qu'il fit de ses mains moites avant de se relever brusquement, en dirigeant la tête de l'épée derrière lui, dans un bruit de grelot.

Gling.

La présence de la créature disparu et il pu enfin respirer normalement.

\- Quelle est cette chose ? Expliquez-vous !

Il dirigea l'arme inoffensive vers la grand-mère.

Gling.

Sans lui provoquer la moindre réaction mais la jeune fille s'interposa entre l'arme et sa chère parente. La mère semblait incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, les poings serrés et les yeux toujours rivés au sol.

\- Arrêtez ! Ma grand-mère n'a rien fait !

\- Inutile. Il est trop tard... pour moi, comme pour vous...

\- Non, ne parles pas... ne te fatigue pas...

\- Fuyez...

La voix de la vieille femme se fit murmure et ses yeux se fermèrent. L'apothicaire abaissa doucement l'épée et Miya se retourna. Se laissant tomber à genoux, elle appela sa grand-mère en lui prenant la main. Sans obtenir de réponses.

\- Je suis désolé, Miya-san.

\- Non... non ! Grand-mère ! Grand-mère, réponds-moi !

Elle secoua sa grand-mère et la supplia de lui répondre, en se mettant à pleurer. La mère, toujours choquée, ne donna aucune réaction. Un sifflement résonna à nouveau, plus puissant, semblant venir de partout et nulle part, à la fois.

Le poids invisible et froid réapparu soudain sur les épaules de l'apothicaire et serra. Portant les mains à son cou, Kusuriuri lâcha l'épée qui heurta le sol.

Gling.

Mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que le tissu de son kimono et son propre cou. L'air commença à lui manquer, tandis qu'il luttait contre...

Le vide.

Un vertige le contraint à tomber à genoux. La chose semblait vouloir lui broyer le cou et le dos. Haletant, il tira sur son kimono, en vain et dû poser une main par terre pour ne pas tomber.

La mère se mit alors à crier, en se prenant la tête entre les mains, arrachant Miya à la vision de l'apothicaire au prise contre quelque chose d'invisible mais mortel.

\- Non... non, non, non... non ! Epargnes-nous, pitié... épargnes ma fille... épargnes-nous, je t'en prie... je t'en prie !

Les forces lui manquèrent et Kusuriuri tenta de se retenir avec l'autre main. Inutilement car ses bras vacillants le lâchèrent et il s'effondra lourdement au sol. Le poids du serpent l'écrasait. Un engourdissement qu'il savait mortel l'envahit et il maudit son impuissance.

L'épée.

Il tendit la main vers elle avec ses dernières forces, mais sa vue se brouilla. Dans une demi-conscience, il la sentit sous ses doigts.

Gling.

Une voix grave résonna dans sa tête.

"Tu es un idiot, marchand de remède..."

\- Quoi... ?

"Mourir ainsi, tué par un mononoke, la main sur l'arme qui te permettrait de le tuer..."

La voix rigola et il ouvrit les yeux. Tout était flou mais il devina une forme sombre dans son champ de vision. Il voulu dire quelque chose mais seul un gémissement sortit de sa gorge en feu. Au-dessus de lui, le serpent s'agita et resserra davantage sa prise. Kusuriuri grogna de douleur, agrippant involontairement l'épée.

Gling.

"Il a peur. Il sait. Veux-tu savoir, toi aussi ?"

\- O... ou... i...

Il ne pouvait plus...

Il cherchant une dernière respiration...

\- Mère ! Calmez-vous ! Mère...

Qu'il ne trouva pas...

Gling... Gli...

Le plancher sembla disparaître sous son corps et il tomba... tomba... tomba... mais quelqu'un le rattrapa. Des bras puissants. Un torse musclé. Une main douce sur son visage.

Sur ses yeux.

Le sol sous ses jambes.

Quelqu'un qui le tient contre lui.

Une odeur de terre, de rosée et de braise...

L'image d'une journée de pluie, auprès d'un foyer bien chaud lui apparu.

Lui rappela des souvenirs.

Le rassura.

Le caressa.

\- Alors regardes. Eveilles-toi.

L'image s'effaça progressivement et ses sens lui revinrent totalement. La sensation du sol sous son dos également. Ouvrant les yeux, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans un espace blanc.

Trop blanc.

Il referma les yeux brièvement et regarda autour de lui. Il semblait encore être dans la maison mais elle était différente. Comme si quelqu'un avait dessiné l'intérieur de la maison maudite, sans y mettre les couleur. Ni les malheureuses femmes victimes de cette malédiction.

\- Crois-tu vraiment qu'elles soient forcément innocentes ? Sais-tu ce qu'est un mononoke ?

Il se releva, surpris de n'avoir mal nulle part après l'attaque du serpent et regarda l'homme, ou la créature divine, qui se tenait devant lui.

Ses longs cheveux blancs.

Sa peau tannée, parcourue d'étranges tatouages dorés.

Sur le visage.

Sur le torse et les bras, non couvert par son kimono doré et orange.

Ses ongles rouges.

Sa lèvre supérieure bleue.

Ses yeux entièrement noirs, rouges à la pupilles jaunes.

Magnifique. Déconcertant. Effrayant.

Impossible.

Et pourtant...

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Peu importe ce que je suis. Je peux t'aider.

\- Comment ?

L'homme rit et lui sourit, amusé.

\- Je peux lié mon âme à la tienne... et te donner les capacités de lutter contre les mononoke qui infestent ce monde. Et de sauver ta vie...

Kusuriuri réfléchit quelques secondes avant de sourire à son tour. Voilà une idée plaisante et pas seulement parce qu'elle pouvait le sauver. Chasser ces "mononoke" pourrait lui apporter la distraction qui manquait, dans son existence monotone.

\- Je veux tout savoir de ces... "mononoke".

* * *

\- M... re... calmez-vous... Mère...

Gling... Gling !

Kusuriuri entendit le serpent pousser un sifflement de rage. Un sifflement démoniaque, qui fit trembler la maison du sol au plafond.

Et puis, plus rien...

Un silence tout aussi inquiétant que la folie qui la précédait.

Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui rapidement et se mit à genoux avant de le secouer.

\- Monsieur l'apothicaire ! Réveillez-vous ! Réveillez-vous !

Il gémit de douleur et la jeune fille le lâcha. Il devinait sa présence, paniquée, près de lui.

\- J'ai cru que vous étiez mort...

Reprenant totalement conscience, il ouvrit les yeux et toussa lorsque l'air revint dans ses poumons. Sa gorge était sèche et irritée. Son cou et son dos devaient avoir été brisé tellement ils lui faisaient mal et son corps lui semblaient très lourd. Il se releva malgré tout et s'assit, tremblant.

\- Moi aussi.

Sa voix était enrouée, comme si il avait attrapé une bronchite carabinée.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Pourrais-je avoir... de l'eau, s'il vous plait...

\- Oui, bien sûr !

Miya partit vers la cuisine en vitesse. Apercevant l'épée sur le sol, il la ramassa après une hésitation, avec une certaine crainte et se demanda si il n'avait pas rêvé. Comme pour confirmer la véracité de son expérience, il eut le sentiment très fort d'une présence démoniaque dans la pièce. Une énergie noire, pleine de rancœur et de haine. Regardant autour de lui, il s'attendit à voir un serpent géant et tout auréolé de noir - comme la forme qu'il avait entraperçu avant de s'évanouir - mais il n'y avait que la défunte grand-mère et sa fille, pétrifiée de peur.

La jeune fille revint avec de l'eau. L'eau apaisa sa gorge douloureuse et allégea son corps mais lui tira une nouvelle quinte de toux.

\- Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Cette chose va tous nous tuer...

\- Pas si je la tue le premier.

-Comment ?

Sans répondre, il se leva et s'approcha de la mère de la jeune fille. Le grelot chantait...

Gling.

A chacun de ses pas. Il sentait le pouvoir de l'Autre dans l'épée... et il aimait ça.

Le serpent aussi devait le sentir car il ne s'était pas manifesté depuis son réveil. Ni par sa présence. Ni par ses sifflements.

Pour le moment.

\- Pourquoi ce mononoke veut-il votre mort ?

\- Le quoi ?

Le jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre mais il ne lâcha pas la mère du regard. Celle-ci leva lentement les yeux vers lui mais ne répondit pas.

\- Cette épée peut le tuer mais je ne peux pas la dégainer. Je dois savoir son Katachi, son Makoto et son Kotowari.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Le Katachi est l'apparence utilisé par le mononoke. Le Makoto est la raison pour laquelle cet incident s'est produit. Le Kotowari est la vérité dans votre cœur.

La femme continua de le fixer, refusant ou ne pouvant parler. Son regard était plein de terreur. Elle savait ce qu'était cette chose et pourquoi elle leur en voulait. Kusuriuri se baissa et murmura. Doucement mais fermement.

\- Je sais son Katachi. Le serpent.

L'épée claqua des dents, semblant acquiescer à sa déclaration, comme si elle était vivante. Kusuriuri ignora la réaction de l'épée et continua sur le même ton, murmurant doucement des paroles terribles pour un esprit terrifié, réussissant enfin à faire réagir la mère.

\- Il va vous tuer.

\- Non...

\- Vous connaissez son Makoto et son Kotowari. Il ne peut vous laisser en vie plus longtemps.

\- Non... je ne veux pas...

\- Parlez-moi et je pourrais le détruire.

\- Je...

\- Oui ?

La femme regarda le corps de sa mère, d'un air absent.

\- Je n'étais qu'une enfant... lorsque c'est arrivé.

\- Racontez-moi.

\- Je n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'empêcher... n'est-ce pas ?

Elle chercha le regard de l'apothicaire à la recherche d'un réconfort, qu'elle ne trouva pas. Même si ces paroles étaient douces, son regard était déterminé à découvrir la vérité.

\- Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Ce n'était plus un murmure. C'était un ordre.

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix. C'était lui ou nous... il...

Le serpent se manifesta à nouveau, aussi soudainement que brutalement, sifflant et hurlant sa colère, faisant trembler la pièce toute entière. Miya poussa un cri et sa mère se boucha les oreilles, en sursautant, les yeux écarquillés.

"Tu sens sa haine et sa rage ? Tu es prêt ?"

L'apothicaire ressentit un frisson de plaisir, au combat à venir et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Mettre sa vie en jeu ne lui faisait pas peur.

Au contraire.

Le rire de l'Autre sembla apprécier ses motivations, se joignant à son excitation.

\- Je t'attendais... mononoke.


	3. Peur

__Disclaimer : Kusuriuri ne m'appartient pas.__

* * *

\- Monsieur l'apothicaire ?

\- Faites-moi confiance, Miya-san.

Il se releva et se planta au milieu de la pièce, semblant défier les murs de son épée inutile. Peut-être pas si inutile que ça.

Et le démon continuait de siffler furieusement.

Et les femmes étaient terrifiées.

Et il restait calme.

Si calme que c'en était effrayant pour des yeux impuissants.

Il ne l'était pourtant pas tant que ça.

\- Et maintenant ?

"Tu dois faire une barrière ou le mononoke vous dévorera tous."

\- Une barrière...

Il se concentra sur l'idée d'une défense et un papier apparu dans sa main. Vierge. Apparemment aussi inutile que cette épée mais il sentait le pouvoir latent, présent dans ce papier. Le même que celui présent dans l'épée.

"Pas mal, pour un novice."

\- Je crois... que j'ai attendu ça toute ma vie.

Il projeta le premier papier sur le mur, suivi par d'autres. Beaucoup d'autres papiers. Sur tous les murs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste pas un centimètre carré qui ne soit pas recouvert de ces étranges charmes immaculés. Kusuriuri joignit les mains, tenant toujours l'épée dans sa main droite et saisissant son poignet, fit appel à ses nouvelles capacités spontanément.

\- Sceau !

Un œil apparu sur les charmes, noir et fermé d'abord puis devenant rouge en s'ouvrant.

Plus rien ne bougea dans la pièce.

Ni le mononoke.

Ni les femmes.

Ni l'apothicaire.

Comme si le temps s'était brusquement suspendu.

Comme si chacun attendait de voir ce que l'autre allait faire, retenant sa respiration.

C'est Miya qui brisa le silence d'une voix inquiète mais pleine d'espoir.

\- C'est... c'est fini ?

Comme pour la contredire, l'enfer de sifflements et de tremblements reprit de plus belle.

\- C'est loin d'être fini. Ca ne fait que commencer...

###

\- Je veux que ça s'arrête ! Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête !

Le jeune fille se mit soudain à crier et à pleurer.

\- Pitié ! Pitié ! Pitié !

Elle se leva et se précipita jusqu'à la porte, en panique.

\- Je veux sortir ! Laissez-moi sortir... Laissez-moi sortir !

\- Non, ne...

Avant que l'apothicaire ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille arracha un charme et ouvrit la porte mais à la place de la ville paisiblement assoupit sous la voute céleste , il n'y avait que ténèbres noirs et impénétrables. Deux yeux rouges fendus la fixaient haineusement Miya.

Kusuriuri couru jusqu'à elle et la poussa au moment où un énorme serpent noir sortaient des ténèbres pour la mordre. S'interposant entre le mononoke et la jeune fille, il mit l'épée entre lui et le serpent.

\- Tu te montres finalement, mononoke...

C'était lui que le mononoke cherchait à mordre, à présent mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Tenant l'arme à deux mains, il résista mais dû reculer d'un pas quand le mononoke gagna du terrain. La force du serpent était impressionnante, même à distance. Il avait dû mal à soutenir les assauts invisibles du mononoke furieux.

"L'épée n'est qu'un outil servant à contenir ce que je suis. Le véritable pouvoir est en toi."

Le bras de fer l'opposant au démon se durcit et il sentit la fureur du démon lui frôler les mains, ses crocs empoisonnés le manquant de peu. Si il le mordait...

\- Tu ne m'auras pas, serpent !

Gardant l'épée dans la main gauche, il concentra toute sa volonté dans sa main droite et frappa l'énergie noir qui menaçait de l'engloutir, de sa paume ouverte. Le mononoke fut repousser dans un éclair doré, à sa grande surprise.

Mais le combat n'était pas encore gagné.

Le serpent siffla et ragea, exerçant une force terrible contre la main de l'apothicaire. Luttant, se démenant comme un poisson prit dans un filet. Kusuriuri se mit à trembler et grogna en serrant les dents, lorsque l'un des "crocs" lui griffa la main.

La colère du mononoke était telle qu'il avait l'impression que des milliers de crocs cherchaient à transpercer la peau de sa main, pour lui inoculer leur poison mortel... mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Le plus grand danger n'étant pas tant les griffures que la perte de concentration pouvant en résulter... et la fatigue qui le gagnait rapidement.

Il entendait la jeune fille pleurer derrière lui et sa mère, un peu plus loin, gémir dans un désespoir, proche de la folie. Il devinait leur terreur... mais lui n'avait pas peur.

Il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir peur.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de faiblir.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de mourir.

Parce qu'il y avait plus que sa propre vie en jeu... parce qu'il avait les moyens et le devoir d'agir, désormais !

Réunissant toute la volonté qui l'animait, il poussa un cri et frappa à nouveau. Le mononoke fut repoussé dans son mur, dans un nouvel éclair doré. Aussitôt, Kusuriuri referma la porte d'un geste de la main - sans avoir à la toucher - et projeta de nouveaux charmes tout le long, pour colmater la brèche ouverte dans la barrière.

Deux secondes...

Aussi courtes qu'interminables, s'écoulèrent et les yeux rouges apparurent enfin sur les papiers. Fatigué mais soulagé, l'apothicaire baissa son arme et reprit son souffle, en sueur... mais la main et le regard toujours dirigée vers l'endroit où le démon se trouvait.

Et se trouvait peut-être encore.

Il allait revenir.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il devait faire parler la mère, absolument mais elle lui épargna la peine de devoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix... Akasan n'avait pas le choix...

\- Dites-moi tout. Je dois tout savoir !

\- Il était devenu fou... il avait encore trop bu...

L'épée s'agita...

Gling.

Dans sa main. L'apothicaire eut un léger sursaut, les nerfs déjà à vifs et la regarda vivement.

Elle était vraiment vivante. Sans aucun doute possible.

"Regardes et apprends."

La tête de singe ouvrit sa bouche et cria, surprenant le marchand de remède. S'accrochant à elle, il vit quelque chose.

Un autre lieu.

Une autre époque.

Un champ aride, où rien ne pousse. Même pas les mauvaises herbes. Un homme visiblement bourré, trainant une femme hurlante par les cheveux. Il fait nuit mais la lune ronde éclaire - plus que nécessaire - la scène.

\- Arrêtes ! Je t'en prie ! Lâches-moi !

Il a une hache à la main. Du sang brille sinistrement sur la lame.

\- Je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie ! Laisses-moi partir !

Il la lâche finalement et s'approche d'elle. Lentement. Pose un regard fou sur elle. Celle-ci se met à pleurer, en continuant de le supplier.

\- Penses à notre fille ! Penses à Hylia ! Elle a besoin de moi ! Elle a besoin de nous !

\- Bientôt, elle n'aura plus besoin de rien...

Il lève la hache au-dessus de sa tête et...

* * *

A suivre...


	4. Vision

_Disclaimer : Kusuriuri ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

Kusuriuri retint son souffle, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre. Inévitablement mais...

\- Pourtant... pourtant, il était tellement gentil... pourquoi... pourquoi a-t-il...

La scène changea mais il était toujours dans la pièce. C'était des visions. Savoir que ce n'était pas vraiment réel, pas dans ce présent, le rassura un peu.

###

Le même champ.

Le même homme.

La même femme.

Ils rient. Ils sont heureux. Ils dansent devant le champ de blé. Il fait un temps magnifique. La nature même semble les envier.

\- La récolte sera bientôt prête. Avec cet argent, on va enfin pouvoir acheter cette maison dont tu rêves...

\- Oui. Hylia sera tellement heureuse. Je veux lui offrir ce qu'il y a mieux.

\- Et on pourra agrandir la famille. Qu'en penses-tu, ma chérie ?

En réponse, elle se jette à son cou et l'embrasse amoureusement. Il la serre dans ses bras.

\- Okasan ! Otosan !

Une petite fille court vers eux. Ils se séparent et l'homme la prend dans ses bras, en souriant.

\- Hylia. Tu aimerais habiter une maison plus grande ? Bien sec et plus chaude ? Avec un jardin ?

\- Oui, Otosan.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir une petite sœur ou un petit frère ?

\- Oh, oui, Okasan !

La petite fille embrasse sa mère et les parents se sourient, heureux.

###

\- Si seulement... si seulement ils n'avaient pas plut autant... Otosan n'aurait pas...

###

Toujours le même champ encore.

Mais le ciel est gris, plein de nuages sales et porteur de pluie. Le soleil sembla avoir fuit le ciel et la vie de ceux qui dépendent de lui.

L'homme est agenouillé dans son champ de blé. La récolte est fichue.

La femme s'approche de lui, essaie de cacher sa tristesse derrière un sourire et met les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. La maison attendra... l'important, c'est qu'on soit tous ensemble.

\- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- L'achat des semences m'a couté plus cher que prévu. Je comptais sur la vente de la récolte mais...

Il laisse sa phrase en suspend, l'air bouleversé. Sa femme perd son sourire.

\- La situation n'est tout de même pas si grave ? Si ?

\- J'ai dû mettre la maison en gage.

Elle se recule et l'homme se relève, osant à peine la regarder.

\- Tu as mis... la maison en gage ?

\- Je n'avais pas le choix.

Hochant la tête, elle reprend finalement son sourire de façade et prend la main de son mari. Tentant de le rassurer, autant qu'elle.

\- Je comprend. Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Tout ira bien... tout ira bien...

Il lui rend son sourire et la prend dans ses bras mais reprend son air maussade dès qu'elle ne peut plus le voir. Dans un coin, la petite fille regarde la scène, l'air inquiète mais ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passe.

###

\- Ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était l'alcool... c'était l'alcool ! Je l'aimais tellement...

###

Le même champ.

Le même ciel gris.

Ce qu'il reste du blé, pourri sur pied.

L'homme, vaincu, est assis par terre, une bouteille à la main.

Le temps semble s'accélérer, passant du jour à la nuit lentement et puis plus rapidement, jusqu'à ce que le jour et la nuit ne fasse plus qu'un.

Et le temps reprend son court normal.

L'homme est toujours assis par terre, une bouteille à la main.

Une barbe sale a poussé sur son visage vieillit, usé par le temps et l'alcool.

Plus rien ne pousse dans le champ.

Mise à part des bouts de verre et des tessons de bouteilles brisées.

La petite fille, qui a grandit, pour devenir une jeune fille s'approche de son père avec crainte.

-Otosan ?

\- Humouais ?

\- Okasan aimerait savoir à quelle heure vous allez rentrer à la maison...

\- La maison... Quelle maison...

\- Celle que nous habitons désormais... vous vous souvenez ?

Il redresse la tête brusquement et lui jette la bouteille à la figure. Heureusement pour elle, il est tellement saoule qu'il raterait une vache dans un couloir.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'j'oublie ? Si on l'a perdu, cett'maison, c'est à cause de moi !

La jeune fille prend peur et s'enfuit en courant. L'homme se rend compte de ce qu'il a fait et se relève maladroitement, faisant quelques pas de travers en tendant le bras vers sa fille.

\- Non, att'nd... Hylia... je suis d'solé... Hylia...

###

\- Okasan n'avait pas le choix... nous devions... je devais... je l'aimais tellement, mon dieu... je l'aimais tellement... mais je le détestais tout autant... quand il était comme ça...

Quelqu'un cria et il se sentit transporter "ailleurs".

###

Kusuriuri se retrouva soudain à nouveau, mais réellement, dans le champ dans la première vision. L'homme trainait encore sa femme criant toujours, par les cheveux, à travers le champ aride. La lune semblait les éclairer un peu plus encore, lui instillant l'obligation de regarder.

La situation était tout aussi horrible que la première fois, peut-être plus encore car il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer. Et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Mais quelque chose était différent.

Cette fois, la jeune fille, Hylia, était là. Elle regardait la scène, de loin, baissé derrière un buisson, en larme.

La tristesse se lisait sur son visage.

La colère aussi.

Et l'impuissance.

\- Je t'en prie ! Je t'en supplie ! Laisses-moi partir !

Un duel émotionnel semblait se jouer en elle.

Elle regarda son père lâcher sa mère, le visage dans la terre. Ses larmes accrochant la terre quand elle se redressa, paniquée.

Hylia pleura encore et toujours.

Un serpent siffla. Loin.

Elle regarda son père s'approcher de sa mère, tandis qu'elle le suppliait. Sa hache toujours à la main. La lame accrocha la lumière de la lune, froide et cruelle.

Le jeune fille gratta la terre de ses mains et la serra dans ses poings, à s'en blanchir les phalanges.

Le serpent glissa sur le sol et se rapprocha de la jeune fille, inconsciente du danger.

\- Attention, le serpent !

Elle ne l'entendit pas. Il n'était pas vraiment là et tout ceci était déjà arrivé, de toute façon. Ca ne le rendait pas plus supportable.

\- Penses à notre fille ! Penses à Hylia ! Elle a besoin de moi ! Elle a besoin de nous !

\- Bientôt, elle n'aura plus besoin de rien...

Il leva la hache au-dessus de sa tête et l'abaissa brutalement vers...

\- Et toi non plus !

\- Non !

Hylia se leva soudain et criant, elle se jeta sur son père.

\- Non !

La hache tomba dans la terre.

Son père la repoussa en arrière et se releva, oubliant sa femme pour sa fille.

Le serpent glissait toujours, silencieusement, inlassablement, vers ses proies.

La mère s'était assise, assistant à la scène, l'air perdue et horrifiée.

Hylia regarda son père s'approcher d'elle. La hache est quelques mètres d'elle.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis... désolé... Hylia... je n'ai... pas le choix.

\- Arrêtez... Père... vous ne pouvez pas... vous n'allez pas... Père... Père !

\- Hylia... ma petite Hylia...

Il se rapprocha d'elle, lentement mais sûrement. La jeune fille était terrifiée mais semblait incapable de fuir.

Il était là. Il se pencha vers elle, les mains en avant. Lentement. Tendrement.

\- Ma petite Hylia... si tu savais comme je t'aime...

Il posa les mains autour de son cou et se mit à serrer...

\- P... Père...

Elle tenta de se défendre, le griffe et de se débattre mais il était trop fort.

\- Si tu savais comme je t'aime... Hylia... Tu es... mon soleil...

Il la plaqua au sol et serra plus fort.

\- C'est pour toi que je fais ça... pour toi... pour ton avenir...

\- Lâches ma fille !

La mère furieuse apparu soudain derrière son mari. La hache à la main. La rage transformait son visage en masque de vengeance.

Lâchant le cou de sa fille, l'homme se retourna brusquement et saisit le bras de sa femme, à une vitesse impressionnante pour un homme saoule.

Il toucha lentement le visage de celle-ci. Tendrement. Descendit vers son cou. Lentement. Mit sa main sur celle de sa femme, qui tenait la hache et serra très fort.

Elle ne lâcha pas alors il serra plus fort encore et sourit, quand elle le supplia d'arrêter. Rit, même.

De son poste, l'apothicaire comprit ce qui allait - s'était - se passé avant de le voir, lorsqu'il vit la main de la jeune Hylia sortir un tesson de bouteille brisée de la terre.

Détournant les yeux, il entendit le hurlement et entrevit le sang se répandre sur les habits dans le dos de l'homme. Sa main lâcher celle de sa femme et la hache s'abattre impitoyablement, dans un sifflement froid. Et le sang imbiber totalement les vêtements de l'homme.

Refusant d'en voir plus, il baissa les yeux et entendit le corps de l'homme tomber dans la terre.

La jeune fille, se mettre à pleurer.

La mère, tomber à genou et se mettre à gémir, à se lamenter.

Le sifflement dangereux du serpent et son corps, glissant sur la terre.

"Tu dois affronter la vérité. Pour comprendre et pouvoir dégainer l'épée."

A contrecœur, Kusuriuri releva les yeux. Heureusement, le haut du corps de l'homme était caché par Hylia. La mère caressait le corps - et les vêtements rougis - de celui qu'elle avait aimé, avec tendresse.

Et le serpent continuait à avancer vers la jeune fille. Toujours plus près. Jusqu'à atteindre une de ses jambes et la mordre...

\- Attention à vous !

Le temps sembla alors ralentir et la lune disparue, assombrissant le scène et cachant le corps aux yeux de l'apothicaire, soulagé... mais quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune fille se retourna lentement, étrangement, vers le serpent.

Puis vers lui. Elle le voyait.

Le temps se figea et tout disparu, sauf le champ, Hylia et le serpent.

Le serpent se mit à grossir et devint noir.

La jeune fille vieillit et devint la mère de Miya.

* * *

A suivre...


	5. Libéré

_Disclaimer : Kusuriuri ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

Les terribles doutes de Kusuriuri se confirmaient.

Sans réfléchir, il fit appel aux charmes et se créa un cercle de papiers tout autour de lui. Chassant la scène terrible de ses pensées, il se concentra sur ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

\- Alors c'était vous, le mononoke.

Le serpent se mit siffler et continua à grossir jusqu'à cacher la femme.

\- Vous êtes le Makoto, Hylia-san.

L'épée claqua des dents joyeusement et un frisson d'excitation parcouru l'apothicaire.

\- Vous aimiez votre père autant que vous le détestiez et votre culpabilité de l'avoir tué, avec la complicité de votre mère, vous a rongé pendant tout ce temps, jusqu'à devenir ce serpent. Comme le poison du serpent qui vous a mordu ce jour-là. Ceci est votre Kotowari.

L'épée claqua à nouveau des dents et Kusuriuri se mit à sourire. Pas de joie car ce qu'il avait vu hantait encore ses pensées et les hanterait probablement pour longtemps... mais de satisfaction. Une froide satisfaction.

"A présent, l'épée peut être dégainé."

Le rire de l'Autre résonna dans sa tête et l'épée glissa hors de sa main pour s'élever dans les airs. Kusuriuri l'accompagna du bout de l'index, levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Sans la regarder, ni la toucher, il sentait où elle se trouvait. Il sentait sa puissance impatiente et sauvage. Une impatience qu'elle lui communiquait...

Le serpent occupait à présent tout l'espace et le champ lui-même avait disparu, remplacer par un espace noir et stérile, qui se confondait avec le corps du serpent.

\- Je connais ton Katachi, ton Makoto et ton Kotowari.

Le sifflement se fit furieux et le serpent se pencha vers lui.

Ses yeux rouges fendus menaçaient celui qui osait le défier.

Ses crocs empoisonnés rêvaient de le mettre en pièce.

\- L'épée va être...

Il abaissa les bras, ouvrant la lame de ses index tendus et la force prisonnière de la lame le caressa de sa Lumière... une Lumière éclatante, mais dont le coeur était aussi sombre que les ténèbres qui l'entourait...

\- Libérée !

Elle l'appelait !

Sa noirceur... Sa force. Sa colère !

Il la voulait !

L'épée répéta le dernier mot, de sa voix étrange et le temps se suspendit à nouveau. Le silence qui suivit lui sembla surnaturel. L'apothicaire, surpris, se retrouva à nouveau dans cet endroit étrange, totalement blanc. L'Autre était là, derrière lui. Son esprit s'engourdit soudain et il se retrouva dans un corps étranger.

Mais le pouvoir qui l'habitait lui était familier. Ainsi que sa Lumière...

Sa noirceur !

Instinctivement, il sut ce qu'il devait faire sans que la créature, pas si divine que ça, ait à le lui expliquer. Le temps reprit son court et le sifflement furieux du mononoke aussi. Malgré ses yeux fermés, il sentait sa présence aussi clairement que si il le voyait.

Il était le point de se faire dévorer.

Presque sans y penser, il créa une barrière de papiers dorés qui arrêta net le serpent et levant le bras, il prit l'épée - la Lumière - qu'il sentait flotter au-dessus de lui. La tête de singe poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'il se saisit de la garde, joie qu'il ressentit également, comme si il ne formait qu'un avec elle. Son cœur battit plus fort, impatient de La sentir mais son esprit était serein. C'était l'Autre.

L'union dans la contradiction.

L'opposition dans la complémentarité.

Le blanc dans le noir et le noir dans le blanc.

L'équilibre parfait...

Il ouvrit les yeux et dégaina enfin l'épée, découvrant avec une joie encore plus grande non pas un simple bout de métal affûté mais une lame de pure énergie, qui s'agrandit quand il le souhaita.

Le corps de la créature lui semblait à présent aussi familier que si c'était le sien et bondissant du sol invisible, il s'envola, frappant le serpent sans lui laisser le temps de l'attaquer à nouveau.

Un bout du serpent se désintégra en une fleur multicolore.

Le serpent poussa un sifflement de douleur et tenta de le saisir entre ses crocs. Crocs qu'il esquiva aisément, le frappant à nouveau, vif comme l'éclair.

Une nouvelle fleur vit le jour avant de disparaitre aussitôt.

Le mononoke tenta finalement de l'enserrer entre ses anneaux mais Kusuriuri fut le plus rapide et coupa le serpent en deux, étirant la lame aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et tournant sur lui-même.

Une profusion de fleurs éclatèrent tout autour de lui.

Séparé de son corps, la tête commença alors à le pourchasser, tandis que le reste de son corps balayait l'espace ténébreux, tentant aveuglément de le frapper.

L'apothicaire esquiva habilement les assauts furieux du corps du mononoke, ainsi que ses crocs et tailla davantage le corps du serpent. Il ne resta bientôt que la tête qui, libéré de ce corps encombrant, était trop rapide pour que Kusuriuri puisse l'atteindre ainsi. S'arrêtant au milieu de l'espace noir, il lâcha l'épée et ouvrit la main pour lancer une attaque spéciale...

Les tatouages dorées de sa main s'échappèrent de sa peau et s'élevèrent tout autour de sa main, formant des cercles complexes et brillants.

... au moment même où la tête arriva sur lui. Mais trop tard pour esquiver l'onde d'énergie qu'il libéra. L'attaque n'était pas assez puissante pour détruire ce qu'il restait du mononoke mais suffisante pour l'immobiliser le temps de l'achever. S'élevant au-dessus de la tête sans corps, Kusuriuri récupéra l'épée et l'abattit sur la tête du serpent qui explosa en milliers de couleurs.

Comme un feu d'artifice, célébrant sa défaite.

###

L'instant d'après, l'apothicaire se retrouva à nouveau dans l'espace blanc. Il avait réintégré son corps mais il sentait encore la Lumière et l'Autre était en face de lui. Il lui souriait.

\- Tu as survécu.

\- Oui...

\- Veux-tu toujours te lier à moi ? Il n'y aura pas retour possible. Seule la mort te libérera.

La créature cessa de sourire, l'air grave.

\- Je suppose que c'est le prix à payer.

\- Oui. L'éternité. La solitude. Le danger. Les combats sans répits. Les horreurs...

L'apothicaire repensa aux visions qu'ils avaient vus et frissonna. Et cette Lumière dont le coeur était noire comme le pouvoir qui animait le mononoke.

\- Tu es comme lui. Tu es un mononoke.

\- As-tu cru que j'étais un dieu ?

Son sourire amusé se passait tout autre commentaire.

\- Pourquoi m'aider, dans ce cas ?

\- Ce n'est pas toi que j'aide. C'est moi.

\- Tu es prisonnier de l'épée... tu as besoin de moi pour...

L'apothicaire s'éloigna, effrayé, tout en sachant que ça ne changerait rien si l'Autre voulait le posséder. Pourquoi une épée possédée par un mononoke était-elle dans sa famille ? Comment s'était-Il retrouvé là-dedans ? Est-ce que sa famille était au courant ? Pourquoi la lui avoir donné finalement ?

\- Toutes ces questions sont inutiles. La seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir... est que j'ai choisis de ne pas céder à la haine, contrairement à eux et que notre rencontre aurait été inévitable, un jour ou l'autre.

La belle affaire. Il n'était qu'un simple apothicaire et même si la vie avait émoussée la naïveté de sa jeunesse, il ne voulait pas devenir un monstre. Pour rien au monde !

\- Te lier à moi ne ferait pas de toi un mononoke.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? Un humain possédé ? Je ne veux pas perdre mon âme !

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela... mais je ne t'oblige à rien. J'ai apprécié ce moment partagé avec toi. Cela faisait longtemps que personne ne m'avait entendu...

La créature eut soudain l'air mélancolique. Humaine.

Il avait l'air si seul.

Personne ne le voyait.

Personne ne l'attendait.

Il avait l'impression de regarder son cœur dans un miroir et ce n'était pas un tour du mononoke. Ils étaient pareils. Comme les deux faces du même pièce, malgré leur différences. Même en sachant ce qu'Il était, il se sentait toujours autant en phase avec Lui et cette Lumière si sombre l'attirait autant qu'elle l'effrayait.

\- Ce que j'ai vu... m'a horrifié mais ce que j'ai ressentis en combattant ce mononoke...

Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi proche de quelqu'un que de cette étrange esprit, condamné à passer l'éternité dans une épée inutile.

Ils se comprenaient l'un l'autre, au de-là des mots.

Et cette Lumière... il lui semblait l'attendre depuis toujours et maintenant elle était là, à portée de main.

\- Tu as toujours sentis ma présence, mais tu as oublié en grandissant... et tu as fermé ton cœur à ce qui t'entourait. L'invisible... et même le visible.

Il la connaissait, oui. Il se revit, enfant, se lever en pleine nuit, pour essayer d'aller chercher l'épée après qu'une voix l'ait appelé dans son sommeil. Cette l'épée l'avait toujours fasciné mais ses parents refusaient catégoriquement qu'il s'en approche. Surtout après cette nuit-là. N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'elle était conservée dans ce coffret ?

Ils savaient.

Et cette épée était la seule chose qu'il avait emporté en refermant cette porte.

\- Tu m'as utilisé.

\- Peut-être... mais tu n'es plus un enfant, aujourd'hui. Je te propose une association, apothicaire.

\- Une association ?

\- L'éternité contre...

La solitude, la chasse aux mononoke, la peur et les cauchemars...

\- Mais tu ne serais plus jamais seul et moi non plus.

Avec son esprit et son coeur, il pesa le pour et le contre. Sa tête lui disait que c'était trop dangereux et complètement fou mais son coeur voulait répondre à l'appel de cette Lumière noire. C'était l'Autre qui usait de son influence sur lui, bien sûr. Il le sentait bien mais même sans ça, il aurait prit la même décision. Pour la même raison qu'il avait emporté l'épée, en laissant tout le reste, alors qu'il savait qu'il ne retournerait jamais chez lui.

Ils échangèrent un regard et l'Autre comprit avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Avant de te rencontrer, ma vie était semblable à cet endroit. Ennuyeuse et fade. Sans aucun sens. Tout comme la tienne.

La créature s'approcha de lui. Elle toucha doucement son front de son index et plongea son étrange regard dans le sien. L'apothicaire frémit.

Quelque chose passa entre eux.

Quelque chose de puissant.

Quelque chose d'intime.

Quelque chose d'indéfinissable.

Quelque chose qui lui rappela...

Une larme de tristesse mais aussi de joie coula sur sa joue.

\- Désormais et à jamais, nos deux âmes seront liées...

La créature fit glisser doucement, presque religieusement, son doigt le long de son front et de son nez. Et retira sa main. S'approchant plus près encore, il murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

Son nom.

L'apothicaire lui murmura le sien en retour. Tout naturellement, alors qu'il ne se présentait jamais autrement que comme un vendeur de remède - personne ne le lui demandait plus -.

Soudain, Kusuriuri se sentit mal. Une douleur étrange l'envahit, qui semblait venir du plus profond de son être. Ses forces le quittèrent, le laissant épuisé comme jamais.

L'Autre le rattrapa et murmura à son oreille, tout en posant doucement sa tête contre son épaule. Les anneaux de ses cheveux tintèrent en rencontrant le torse de la créature.

\- Dors, mon ami.

Il sentit à nouveau l'odeur de terre, de rosée et de braise.

L'Autre le guida jusqu'au sol et le garda contre lui, tandis qu'une étrange léthargie l'appelait.

\- Ne lutte pas.

La créature de nature maléfique dont il partageait à présent l'âme se mit à rire doucement. Un rire qui apaisa la douleur qui se répandait en lui. Cessant de résister, il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser dans les ténèbres.

* * *

A suivre...


	6. Une journée pas si mauvaise que ça

_Disclaimer : Kusuriuri ne m'appartient pas._

* * *

Un rayon de soleil le tira du sommeil. Il cligna des yeux, les idées confuses. Des souvenirs de visions ensanglantées, de mononoke en forme de serpent noir et de créature doré, lui murmurant à l'oreille flottaient à l'orée de ses pensées.

\- Monsieur l'apothicaire ?

Il tourna la tête et vit la jeune fille, Miya, près de lui. Il pensa se lever mais ni son corps, ni son esprit ne semblait en avoir l'envie.

Il avait l'impression de voler.

Ce n'était pas désagréable.

\- Comment vous sentez vous ?

\- Bien... je crois. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Vous avez oublié, vous aussi ?

\- Oublié quoi ?

\- Mère racontait...

Le souvenir des visions ensanglantées se firent plus précises et un frisson le parcouru. La jeune fille aussi semblait perturbé par le récit de sa mère. Heureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'il avait dû regarder.

\- Ce qui s'était passé...

\- Oui. Et... et soudain, le démon a brisé la barrière ! Et... et vous emporté... dans les ténèbres...

Voilà qui expliquait le cri et l'impression de transport. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

\- C'était effrayant ! La pièce tremblait comme si il y avait un tremblement de terre ! Et le sifflement du mononoke était assourdissant ! On aurait dit qu'il était juste à coté de nous... mais... mais il n'y avait rien ! Et... et...

La jeune fille regarda ailleurs, en serrant ses mains nerveusement.

\- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, le regarde obstinément tourné vers le sol.

\- Miya-san ? Parlez-moi. Dites-moi... ce que vous avez vu ?

\- Mère... Mère s'est soudain mise à crier ! C'est comme si le serpent sortait d'elle... et il a tenté de me mordre... et elle continuait à crier alors... alors j'ai reculé contre le mur là où il ne pouvait pas me toucher... et j'ai fermé les yeux, en me bouchant les oreilles...

Miya était au bord des larmes, tremblante, incapable de dire un mot de plus mais Kusuriuri n'avait aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi le serpent était sortit du corps de la mère. Elle aussi devait l'avoir compris également.

\- Je vois. Inutile d'y repenser davantage.

\- Je croyais que... je croyais qu'il allait me tuer comme il vous avait...

L'apothicaire lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Tout va bien, maintenant.

\- Oui... Oui. Vous êtes revenu et... et tout a cessé, d'un seul coup. Mais Mère s'est évanouit et vous aussi... et vous ne vous réveilliez pas...

Ses idées se firent plus claires et l'impression de voler se dissipa. Trouvant le courage de s'asseoir, il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal partout mais il se sentait reposer. Une énergie nouvelle l'animait. La Lumière noire de l'Autre.

Il vit qu'un tissu avait été posé sur le visage de la défunte grand-mère et que la mère n'était plus là.

\- Où est votre mère, à présent ?

\- Elle se repose. Elle ne se sentait pas très bien en revenant à elle mais elle avait l'air... apaisée. Presque rajeunit. Elle a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien, après l'apparition du serpent.

\- Cela vaut mieux... pour elle.

\- Oui. Jamais je n'aurais pu lui raconter... ce que je vous ai dis.

Le mononoke était donc totalement détruit et la femme avait survécue à sa destruction. Il avait réussit. Il avait même survécu lui-même.

\- Ai-je dormis longtemps ?

\- Une heure ? Peut-être plus. Le soleil était déjà levé lorsque le mur noir a disparu.

Il remarqua alors que la jeune fille agissait étrangement, tentant de ne pas le regarder mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de fixer son visage.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, Miya-san ? Pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi ?

\- Votre visage... et vos oreilles...

Il toucha son visage mais ne trouva rien de changer mais ses oreilles étaient à présent pointues. Comme celles de l'Autre.

Ce qui s'était passé dans cet endroit sans couleur lui revint clairement en tête.

\- Il y a des... marques rouges sur votre visage.

Un sentiment de peur l'envahi.

\- Auriez-vous un miroir ?

\- Dans la cuisine. Il y a...

Se mettant debout rapidement, il se dirigea là où il devinait être la cuisine sans attendre et trouva le miroir. Il hésita une seconde, se demandant ce qu'Il lui avait fait et se regarda finalement.

Il y avait bien des marques rouges sur son visage. Il toucha et vit que c'était comme des tatouages.

Soulignant le contour de ses yeux et se prolongeant vers le bas pour finir en petits cercles rouges.

Ainsi qu'une ligne suivant l'arrête de son nez. Là où l'Autre avait passé son doigt.

Et sa lèvre supérieure était devenue violette claire.

Ce n'était pas aussi terrible qu'il le craignait.

C'était même assez... intéressant, en fait.

Il avait toujours aimé l'originalité.

Peut-être pensait-il que les gens s'intéressaient plus facilement à lui, se cachant derrière une excuse d'attirer le client ?

Se souriant à lui-même, il s'aperçu aussi que ses canines supérieures avaient rallongées.

\- Que vous est-il arrivé... là-bas ? Que s'est-il passé avec... le serpent ?

\- Le serpent a été détruit. Peu importe le reste.

\- C'est lui qui vous a fait... ça ?

\- Non.

S'éloignant du miroir, il regarda la jeune fille qui le regardait, l'air toujours aussi perturbé par ces changements.

\- Le mononoke a été purifié. Vous ne risquez plus rien.

\- Merci, Monsieur l'apothicaire. Je ne pensais pas que vous nous aideriez... de cette façon. Je ne pensais pas non plus... que nous avions... ce genre de problème.

\- J'aurais aimé... pouvoir sauvé votre grand-mère... mais il était déjà trop tard.

\- Vous avez fais... ce que vous avez pu...

Elle inclina la tête, peinée mais reconnaissante et il se sentit enfin à sa place dans ce monde. Il pouvait réellement aider les autres, à présent. N'est-ce pas pour cela qu'il était devenu apothicaire ? Pour ne plus jamais être impuissant face à la mort ?

###

L'apothicaire sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers son armoire à pharmacie.

\- J'oubliais ! Le remède...

\- Je vous l'offre.

Il referma le tiroir resté ouvert, rangea le coffret vide à sa place et remit la boite sur son dos. Des picotements lui effleurèrent la nuque, comme si quelque chose le "touchait". Il se retourna vers la grand-mère décédée et eut l'impression qu'elle était là.

Qu'elle le regardait.

Ces sensations se dissipèrent aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues. Se dirigeant vers la porte, il ramassa l'épée qui était encore par terre. Aussi inanimé qu'avant mais il sentait la présence de son nouveau compagnon de voyage en elle. Et en lui-même également.

Il caressa respectueusement, doucement, l'épée du bout du doigt, un sourire fasciné sur les lèvres. Pendant une seconde, il eut l'impression que l'Autre était derrière lui. De sentir son odeur si particulière. Il ferma les yeux et perçu son rire. Il sourit, en sentant une partie du vide qu'il ressentait, à présent comblé.

\- Monsieur l'apothicaire ?

Rouvrant les yeux, il regarda brièvement la jeune fille qui le regardait avec inquiétude avant de reporter son attention sur l'épée.

Et sur ses ongles violets.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rire à ce détail très féminin. Son étrange compagnon avait des gouts assez particuliers... à moins que ça ne vienne que de lui ? Peu importe.

\- Vous présenterez mes excuses à votre mère. Je dois partir.

Il salua Miya d'un signe de tête et quitta la maison, l'épée à la main, caché dans sa manche. Il apprécia le soleil pour une fois. Et peu importe si il ne vendait rien. Sa vie lui semblait pleine de couleur, à présent.

Il n'était plus seul.

* * *

The end !

Une avis ? Une review ?

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lus.

J'en ai écris d'autres, si ça vous intéresse.

A plus !


End file.
